Cosette
Traits Funny, Caring, Protective, Loyal, Friendly, Easy to talk to, Secritive, Shy, Conferting, Great Friend, Kinderistic, Kind, Creative, Courages, Optimist and Strong Willed. History In 1814 Neith and her hunters were in France during a new kings reign and people living in poverty. Neith chose to find new hunters there and headed for the woods so everyone could get some sleep. While waiting a man came by noticed the hunters. Noticing no one was keeping watch he chose to do so himself. When Neith woke up before any of the hunters she noticed the man who introduced himself as Marius﻿﻿. He told Neith that the woods wasn't safe during these times and Neith returned to favour by saying her hunters aren't safe for him. Marius smiled and offered her and her hunters room in his inn. Knowing the danger she and the hunters would face she accepted his offer and moved her hunters to the inn. Neith and Marius slept together (unintended) and the next morning Neith relised and left early with her hunters. After that she relised she was with child but tried to hide the fact but soon wasn't able to so she moved her hunters to Camp Mythology claiming she had to do something alone. She really went to find Marius for help. When she found him Marius was happy to see her and offered her shelter. Neith came inside the inn and tried to explain everything to Marius who wasn't in shock at all saying his mother was Pakhet. Neith was close to her child's birth and Marius helped her throw the pain and a beautiful girl called Cosette was born on the first on May in 1815. Neith said she had to leave but made Marius promise he will go above and beyond to protect Cosette and in return she promised she will came back to him. Cosette was raised in a terible world, with poverty and having to help her father with running the inn. She sweeped the floor on all three levels and had to collect the water from the well in the woods. She and her father didn't have much money but were happy as they had one another. When Cosette was six she started asking about her mother but Marius kept saying that time would tell her. Cosette got a home made doll for her seventh birthday and never stopped loving her doll. On Cosette's eigth birthday, she went with her father to the woods to collect some water when she heard a noise that was out of place. Marius told Cosette to hide and she ran to ann opening in a tree and hid with her doll. Neith came up to Marius and said she returned. Marius told Cosette it was safe to come out and she ran to hide behind Marius. Marius got Cosette to move forward to Neith who was sitting on the ground. Cosette walked to Neith who smiled at her daughter and introduced herself. Cosette didn't believe Neith when she said she was her mother but Neith proved it and Marius also told Cosette it was true. Neith told Marius and Cosette why she returned now of all times. Neith offered Cosette a chance to join her hunters. At first Cosette was unsure knowing she would have to leave her father but Neith promised her father would never have to leave her. After hearing that Cosette took her oath and Neith made Cosette and Marius immortal. Many years later (Year: 2013) Cosette was moved to camp by Neith for er protection. She left for Camp with her father so he could look after her. Theme Song Gallery Cosette6.png Cosette5.jpg Cosette4.jpg Cosette3.png Cosette2.png Cosette1.png Relationships Category:Female Category:Member of Egyptian's Cabin